solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20160910065022
Since the Kensington Palace Gardens home was now his, Vollotorian contacted the hotel and cancelled his reservations. He moved in that night and his wife and son were glad to help him. Perellius stayed in one of the many guest rooms while Vollotorian and Mosette occupied the magnificent master suite. Vollotorian closed the door so he could be alone with his beloved mate. He settled into a chair and had some champagne. Mosette: This house was a spectacular purchase. I could stay here forever. Mosette sat on the bed, waiting for her husband. She dimmed the lights because she knew he loved that. Vollotorian: Oh, Mosette. You know me so well. He slowly advanced towards his wife as his mind thought of no one else. She beckoned him closer; the next moment, he was on top of her as she begged for more. Vollotorian spread open her legs and placed himself inside her. It was the best feeling for him even at this age. He made a great effort of bedding Mosette at least five times a week. Vollotorian's desires for intercourse had never gone from him. Vollotorian: God, Mosette . . . this feels so fucking wonderful. Mosette: Please, do it again! Vollotorian and his wife had sex several more times. Perellius heard his father's distant groans of pleasure combined with his mother's orgasms. He knew what was happening but he would face terrible consequences if he interrupted them. Perellius turned on the television to block out the sounds. He watched a game of rugby until no more noise issued from his parents' bedroom. When the house was silent, Perellius extinguished the last candle and went to bed. Morning rose once again upon England. Vollotorian and Mosette went down to breakfast and saw quite a delectable spread laid before them. Perellius was surprised when he saw it; the house had no known servants. They later discovered a tarantula bound forever to a servant's life, which meant Vollotorian was now his current master. The tarantula lived in a small hole under a bush within the house's gardens. Vollotorian helped himself to some coffee with several chocolate-filled croissants. Perellius was always amused by the irony of his father's tastes for the best food his money could buy because Vollotorian was completely unable to cook anything. Vollotorian's only attempt of making any food for himself involved burning the water until it was vapor and then dropping the steaming pot on his foot in an attempt to refill it. Perellius still remembered Vollotorian's terrible screams of pain mixed with much swearing, and that was over ten years ago. Vollotorian made Alex Cormier look like Julia Child in comparison. After breakfast, the three falcons explored Buckingham Palace Gardens. Perellius spotted a hidden Mickey made from a garden hose. Vollotorian couldn't walk very far without sitting down to rest. Despite the sunshine, he felt weary and old. Mosette was such an understanding wife. It took them half an hour to travel a quarter of a mile. They were just outside the restaurant when it happened. The sun emerged from behind a cloud, drenching the three falcons in its light and heat. Its damage to the Chancellor was done in seconds. Vollotorian was too weak to stand under the sun's glare. He collapsed under its power; Mosette and Perellius prevented him from hitting the ground. Vollotorian: Get. . . me. . . inside. . . They quickly entered the restaurant and Mosette placed her husband on the couch. She wondered if his strength would fail him completely. She talked to him as Perellius fetched him water. Vollotorian was able to answer Mosette's questions although his voice was no louder than a whisper. When they got home, Mosette helped him get to bed for a long sleep. She closed the door to talk with her son in the living room. Mosette: Perellius, I'm so worried about him. He has no physical strength and every walk for him is so hard. I don't think he has much time left. Perellius: Do you mind caring for him? Mosette: No, I don't. Voralonus has no intent to go before the gods demand him to. But not many falcons live to be seventeen. He could die if he suffered a bad fall. Oh, God, Perellius, I don't know what I'm going to do once he's no longer here! Perellius comforted his mother who sobbed hard. Mosette never cried, so this surprised him.